A Guardian and His Protector
by clavina
Summary: Heimdall; the Guardian of the Worlds has a huge burden on his shoulders; no one knows this more than Sif, his warrior sister. He had always managed to remain emotionally detached from the countless events occuring on all those different worlds...until now.


**A GUARDIAN AND HIS PROTECTOR**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx**

Thor strode down the wide halls of the palace; he absently acknowledged the jovial greetings from fellow Asgardians who were celebrating some event or the other.

More than a few of them realized something was wrong from the way he answered and brushed off their invites but they all returned to their drinks and food.

All but one.

Sif dropped her barely touched tankard of mead and ran after the asgardian prince.

"Not now Sif," growled the male warrior as he kept up his fast pace and tried to avoid her eyes.

Sif easily matched him.

"Something is wrong; I know that look on your face."

Thor was silent as he rounded the corner with the female warrior beside him.

"This is really a bad time," said Thor through gritted teeth.

"I'll just follow you then."

That stopped the prince in his tracks.

"That won't be a good idea."

Sif planted her hands on her hips as she stepped in-front of the young god.

"Why not? If there is trouble brewing; I deserve the right to know.

Asgard is my home as well as yours."

Thor looked as if he was trying to control his emotions.

Sif began to feel very concerned; she, Thor and Loki had grown up together.

She had fought with Thor, Loki and the Warriors Three against the Frost giants and then later she had helped the Warriors smuggle themselves to Midgard to search for a depowered Thor.

For Heaven's sake; they had almost been smashed by the Destroyer !

And now he was keeping things from her?!

She walked up to him. "Thor; tell me what is going on or one way or the other…"

"What the hell is taking you so long?"

Sif stiffened before turning round to face Loki.

According to reliable psycho-analysts; he was repentent and just need emotional support in order to complete his rehabilitation.

Sif still wanted to run him through repeatedly for the chaos he had caused.

By the Gods he had even tried harming Heimdall, her brother!

She glared at the being in front of her; then looked at a nervous looking Thor.

These two were keeping something secret and if Loki was in on it; she had even more of a right to find out what it was.

"I'm not moving from this spot until you two tell me what is going on."

Silence reigned for a long time before Loki spoke with in a dry voice.

"So you don't know," he shook his head "that is odd."

"Loki," started Thor with a hidden warning in his voice.

His brother ignored him.

"Heimdall is leaving."

"You idiot!" roared Thor.

Sif stared at Loki in shock. This had to be a trick.

Tricks; that was all Loki was really good at.

"You're lying…"

Loki smiled sadly at her. "I'm not; since you don't believe me why don't you ask your big brother yourself?"

Sif looked at Thor who was clenching his fists extremely hard as if he was trying not to give into the strong urge to strangle his brother.

Something was very wrong for Thor to react that way.

She started walking away very quickly and before she knew it she was running towards Heimdall's quarters.

XXX XXX XXX XXX

Sif burst into her brother's quarters and at once knew Loki had been right.

Because King Odin was also there; he and Heimdall stopped speaking when Sif entered. Both male asgardians shared a solemn look.

"I'll leave you two now," said Odin gravely as he left.

Sif inclined her head respectively to her king before turning to face Heimdall.

"You know," his rich baritone voice was laden with sorrow.

Sif stared at him. "Heimdall; I just found out from Loki…that you're leaving.

First of all please tell me where you're going and why I had to find out about that from Loki of all people!?" Her voice was almost a shout at the last moment.

Heimdall closed his golden brown eyes for a brief moment.

"You know what's heading for Earth in a few years."

Sif tried to calm down as she tried to make sense of his words.

Almost 2 months ago; Asgard military intelligence had intercepted a communiqué which implied that the Azre'll were on the move.

And when that happened; it meant another world was about to fall to them; the question remaining was which world was marked for invasion and subsequent extinction.

Sif knew of that one of the closet realms to the Azre'll's home-world was Midgard also known to it's inhabitants as Earth.

"It's only a remote possibility that the Azre'll will open a rift to Midgard…"

"That remote possibility just became a reality; we have received confirmation that they will head for Earth soon," interrupted Heimdall calmly.

Sif looked at him with a puzzled expression.

"What does that have to do with you leaving? Are you planning on going to the Azre'll homeworld? We signed a treaty with them not to…"

"Invade them, yes…I know. I'm not going to Azre'll."

It took a few seconds for the thought to sink in.

"Oh no" Sif shook her head.

"Sif…" began her brother gently.

"NO!" she yelled again "you are not going to Earth! You can't go to Earth; the Bifrost bridge is gone ! Even the great Odin can't afford to use the Dark Matter again !"

"There are other ways to get there that do not involve the King using Dark matter," said her brother calmly.

Sif looked at the beautifully patterned ceiling through a shield of tears; her heart was beating like a war-drum.

"You're talking about being born human…aren't you?"

Heimdall nodded silently. Sif felt her heart break.

Her brother was actually thinking of using the Casedian Chamber to strip him of his immortality and transform him into a mortal being before sending his soul to be 'born' in a new body on Earth.

The chamber was so ancient that it was rumoured to be as eternal as Odin; but it also carried a high risk of failure.

Sif held up her left hand as she covered the lower part of her face with her right.

Despite her efforts; a few tears were shed; she took deep breathes as her insides felt as if they were being ripped to pieces.

"When...when were you planning to tell me?"

"I was going to tell you when our King gave his permission...and he just did?"

Sif was finding it very hard to swallow. "How long have you been planning this ?"

"For the past 3 weeks; since we got the first reports on the Azre'll's troop movements."

She closed her eyes briefly as she internally cursed for not recognizing the signs.

Her brother was very reserved and quiet; but in the last month he had been quieter than normal.

Sif forced herself to ask another hurtful question. "How come Thor and Loki knew about your plans before me?"

She saw her senior brother wince from the accusing light in her eyes.

"King Odin recruited them to try and convince me not to do it."

There was silence for a long moment as she tried to wrap her head around the thought that the God of Trickery had tried to convince Heimdall not to do something dangerous.

That certainly didn't fit Loki's character.

"I can see that two princes of the realm and our own King weren't able to convince you to change your mind."

Sif walked up to her brother. "What of me? Your own flesh and blood ? Would you consider my words?"

Heimdall was silent for a moment. "It has to be done Sif."

She still tried. "We both know there is a high probability of the device failing and thus causing your soul to be lost to the under-verse!" Sif stopped as she tried to rein in her emotions. She looked away briefly.

Heimdall touched her right shoulder gently.

"We know what they will face; they need help..."

"But it's only you going! One asgardian! Tell me how that is enough!" demanded Sif in a harsh whisper as she looked up at her towering brother.

Her brother chose his words with care.

"I'm the Guardian of Worlds sister; since the Bifrost was destroyed, my ability to keep watch and intervene has been lessened considerably.

I feel very strongly that this is the right time to do this."

Sif was silent for a long time. "You don't have to go alone..."

Heimdall's expression darkened as he looked down at her. "No."

"I haven't said anything..." started Sif in an innocent voice.

"No means no Sif; only I will go on this journey."

Brother and sister stared at each other for a long moment.

"All I ask for is for your support and understanding," said Heimdall with a solemn look in his eyes.

Sif suddenly grabbed him and held him tightly; Heimdall's eyes were suspiciously bright as he held his quietly crying sister.

"You have it brother," said Sif through a wall of tears.

XX XX XX XX XX

The ceremony was attended by a small number of people.

It was late in the evening as they entered Queen Frigga's research lab.

In the middle of the lab stood a 10 feet by 4 feet wide horizontal chamber; it was golden hued with ancient Nordic writings on it's body.

The Casedian Chamber was very old. Historical records stated it had been built by the first Asgardians.

Sif recalled staring at it in fascination several years ago; now she just hated it.

As Frigga prepared the golden hued chamber; the Warrior's Three barged into the lab.

Somehow they had gotten wind of the procedure and Sif almost thought the crazy light in their eyes looked suspiciously berserker related.

Heimdall and Odin approached Volstagg, Fandral and Hogun and spoke quietly to them for several moments.

Behind them came Loki and Thor and both flushed when Sif glared at them.

The two brothers had to be the ones who told the warriors. Her face softened somewhat when she realized that both princes looked very upset.

She turned to look at her brother; Asgard would seem so empty without him.

But deep down inside she realized he had to go.

Heimdall finally hugged each of the Warriors three; a distraught Volstagg had to be held up by both of his brothers as they watched the dark skinned guardian walk away.

Sif watched as her brother said a few words to Thor before hugging him; then speak for a long moment with Loki before the young frost giant prince surprised everyone by grabbing Heimdall and hugging him briefly.

Then it was Sif's turn; behind them Frigga was starting up the Casedian Chamber.

Heimdall's golden brown eyes looked brighter than before. For the first time in a long time; he seemed at loss for words.

"I'm very proud of you little sister. You have grown up to be a great, brave warrior and you did beat me several times during sparring classes."

"Liar," said Sif as she tried to smile through her sudden blurry vision "no one comes close to your level of skill brother."

Her big brother smiled sadly at her before he hugged her for a long moment.

Words were so hard to come by.

"Take care of yourself and Asgard for me; please?"

Sif couldn't answer past the pain in her throat and chest. She was so close to losing it; so she nodded silently.

Heimdall patted her on the back gently then kissed her gently on the forehead before letting go of her. He walked to Frigga who took both his hands before planting two gentle kisses on both cheeks.

The Queen was openly crying. "You will be greatly missed Heimdall."

"Queen Frigga; it was an honour," said the Guardian solemnly.

Then he turned to Odin who enveloped him in a bear hug.

"I will miss you my brother; my friend and the best Guardian Asgard has ever seen."

Heimdall took a deep breath. "Thank you Odin, for this."

The king of Asgard nodded gruffly; then drew back.

"We'll watch over you" the king's eyes were already red and wet. Both men bowed to each other before Heimdall turned to face the chamber.

Everyone watched as the dark skinned asgardian walked into the golden hued chamber.

Frigga closed the doors and moved to the console to input the sequence.

Sif held her breath as it started almost suddenly. Part of her wanted to yank him out of the chamber but once started it couldn't stop.

Tense minutes which felt like hours passed as everyone watched; knowing fully well that whether the device worked or not...Heimdall was finally leaving Asgard.

There was a sudden intense bright blue light and everyone shielded their eyes except Odin and Frigga.

When the light cleared; the chamber was empty. Sif rushed forward.

"What..." she couldn't go on.

"It worked," said Frigga in relief as she quickly checked the sensors "he's on Midgard."

"When?" asked Thor as he and the others came forward.

"Heimdall will be born 28 years before the first Kaiju emerge from the inter-dimensional rift in the Pacific Ocean," answered Odin. He saw the puzzled look on their faces.

"The humans will name the foot soldiers of the Azre'll 'Kaiju'...because of their immense size and destructive capabilities."

Volstagg was still very upset. "But one asgardian; as a mortal against those extermination squads ? We can't leave him there alone !"

Odin looked sternly at him and the others.

"Heimdall is now no longer an asgardian; he's now a human.

Remember the treaty; no asgardian is to engage in combat against the Azre'll, do I make myself clear ?"

He waited until all his warriors nodded solemnly.

"Now; go...we must celebrate Hemdiall's departure and rebirth."

Each of the silent warriors bowed as they left Odin alone with Frigga.

His wife closed down the console and turned to see her husband touching the wall of the Casedian Chamber with regret.

"May we meet again old friend," said Odin softly before turning to his wife; she put a comforting arm around him as they both left the lab.

XX XX XX XX XX XX

In Asgard; people hardly died; but when they did...a celebratory funeral took place.

The shock was immense and widespread when the Asgardians realized that their Guardian was gone.

Throughout the night; songs were sang of his deeds against the Frost giants; his accomplishments on the T'linkian battles and also of his kindness and fairness.

But no one noticed a particular person sneak away in the midst of the celebrations.

The lab which housed the Casedian Chamber was dark but the lights came on as someone entered silently.

The figure walked up to the chamber and stared at it for a long moment.

"I was wondering when you were going to show up."

Sif almost jumped a foot into the air; before turning round to face Loki who was leaning against the console.

"What are you doing here?" demanded the female warrior.

Loki smiled dryly. "Anyone with half a brain cell would realize that Heimdall's only sister wouldn't hesitate to go after him."

"You're here to stop me."

To her amazement; Loki shook his head. "No; believe it or not; I'm actually here to help."

Sif stared at him. "What?! Why?"

Loki turned to the console and put it on as he answered.

"Because it's going to be virtually impossible for you to operate and calibrate the device while you are inside the chamber.

However; have no fear; while my beloved brother was entertaining himself as we grew up; I spent most of my time by our mother's side as she wrote articles on this device and also I watched her use it a few times."

Sif was almost overwhelmed by the causal confident way Loki explained his knowledge of the machine but asked the other question lurking in her mind.

"I mean...why are you helping me?"

Loki was silent for a while before he answered.

"Do you know what your brother said to me when I was brought back to Asgard in chains?

He said...everyone deserves a chance.

Personally; I thought he was delusional. How could he say that despite everything I did to him; to my father; to Thor; to Asgard and to Midgard?

But while I was in confinement; he came several times to see me and ask how I was."

Sif suddenly felt ashamed. When Loki was imprisoned; all his friends had shunned him.

"Avoiding me was the right thing Sif," said Loki as if he read her thoughts " If I was in your shoes; I would probably do the same thing...but your brother tried to make me feel asgardian again.

And it's thanks to him that I'm still sane."

At his last words; the chamber came online. Loki looked at her.

"Everyone deserves a chance Sif; even the humans...they may be puny but by the stars they know how to fight back.

But the Azre'll may be too much for them; you and Heimdall may just give the humans what they will need when things get really bad."

Sif was almost mesmerized by this new Loki. "And what would that be?"

Loki's answer was simple. "Hope and the belief that anything is possible," he paused "now get into the chamber before someone realizes we have both been gone for too long and comes looking."

Sif moved towards the chamber then stopped. "You'll get into trouble for this."

Loki smiled. "Who do you think is distracting mum and dad while we're here?"

Sif gasped. "Thor is in on this as well ?"

"Yes; yes, we do need to start this up soon."

Sif quickly took her sword off; no sense travelling with it to where she was going.

"By the way; any preferences? Do you want to be born before or after him?"

Sif thought for a few seconds. "Three years after him so that I don't have to babysit him."

Loki nodded; apparently impressed by her answer. "Excellent reasoning."

Sif then walked to Loki and hugged the frost giant tightly to his great surprise; then kissed him on the cheek.

"Loki; thank you."

The young prince smiled sadly and kissed her lightly on the cheeks. There was a look of regret on his face.

"Good luck warrior."

She moved away and walked into the chamber.

Loki waited until the door was shut; then he rapidly began to input the sequence because his trouble-radar was warning him that his brother was running out of ideas in keeping their parents distracted.

A few minutes passed before a bright blue light filled the lab once again.

XX XX XX XX XX

A day passed before people realized Sif was nowhere to be seen.

Many assumed that she was still mourning in private and no one raised the alarm.

Then days turned to weeks and some of her friends began to worry while they noticed Thor and Loki being more quiet than usual.

Many caught the King looking at his sons with a suspicious light in his eyes more than once.

Then one day; a lot of asgardians heard an almighty bellow coming from the King's quarters.

Asgardian soldiers looked at each other in fear; the last time they heard that was in the middle of a battle on the Frost Giant's world.

XX XX XX XX XX

Frigga calmly stared at the massive Scrying Sensor Monitors mounted on the wall in their living quarters.

Behind her; Odin was striding up and down; swearing profusely while his face changed to interesting shades of red.

The Queen of Asgard knew why he was upset; the facts were on the screen.

Born to the Pentecost Family of Tottenham; United Kingdom.

A boy; Stacker Pentecost on 30th December 1985. That was to be expected because that was where Frigga sent Heimdall but it was the second piece of news that had Odin in an uproar.

Born into the same family on the 15th of June 1988; a girl; Luna Pentecost.

Frigga could not help but smile; so that was where Sif had disappeared to.

She glanced at her husband; he was still so mad that he was now inventing curses on the spot. Frigga raised an amused eyebrow at some of the things he was saying.

No wonder the boys had disappeared yesterday to the training grounds in the Treyan Mountains.

What they had done was bound to be found out eventually.

And as expected; their father was beyond livid.

Frigga sighed. While she understood why the boys had helped Sif; she wasn't amused because she now had the 'wonderful' task of trying to calm Odin down.

The Queen of Asgard touched the wall briefly.

"I know we'll see you again someday; until then may your sword arms never grow weak; may your feet never stumble."

Frigga turned away and sat down as her husband kept venting his rage; it went on for so long that she started taking notes while devising a way to get back to her sons for leaving her with this mess.

But deep down inside she was proud of the two rascals for making sure the Guardian of Worlds had a protector watching over him.

THE END.

FOR THE REST...JUST READ PACFIC RIM: TALES FROM YEAR ZERO; AND WATCH PACIFIC RIM: THE MOVIE!

**Hi I watched Pacific Rim twice and I really love the movie and the whole cast and the awesome director, Guillermo Del Toro!**

**Please get as many of your friends to watch it as well !**

**Axios! (I know it belongs in another story but I just love that word so much.)**


End file.
